


5 Times Le Ping Gets Mistaken For Waya Yoshitaka (And 1 Time Waya Is Mistaken For Le Ping)

by stillskies



Series: Let's 5! [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title says, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Korea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



> Written for the DW comm hikarunogo's annual "Let's 5!" meme.

They are in Korea for the Samsung Cup - well, _Yang Hai_ is here for the Cup, and Le Ping simply tags along. Isumi is playing, and Le Ping has the time off, and he doesn't really trust Yang Hai to _try_ unless someone is watching him.

It is right after the first round, and Le Ping is chatting excitedly with Isumi, who is still in shock that he won, except Le Ping knows that Isumi is one of the best Go players he knows, when one of the Japanese players comes over and stares.

"I didn't know you were coming to watch, Waya," the man says, obviously confused.

Isumi is trying not to laugh and Le Ping glares. "Not Waya," he says petulantly. "Le Ping!"

The other guy colors and stammers an apology and quickly runs off, only to get intercepted by the really pretty Korean player.


	2. At Isumi's (Part 001)

Isumi warns Le Ping not to answer the door while he's gone, but someone is pounding on it, and it's starting to give Le Ping a headache. He opens the door to find Shindou-jyuudan standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Waya?!" Shindou-jyuudan exclaims, "how the hell did you beat me?"

Le Ping slams the door.


	3. At A Tournament

He's playing Waya in the second round of an international tournament. Le Ping isn't sure he'll win it, but he has to _try_ , because Isumi is watching. Waya is muttering something about all-you-can-eat sushi, so Le Ping figures that Waya has a reason to win that doesn't involve international recognition. 

It isn't until yose starts that Le Ping grins. There is no way Waya can catch up if Le Ping stays smart, because he's ahead by _one and a half moku_ by his count. Waya is looking frustrated, and after a minute, bows his head and resigns.

*

The game proctor is announcing the days wins, and Le Ping is grinning. The grin comes right off when the proctor says, "winner, Waya Yoshitaka, China."

"NOT WAYA!" Le Ping shouts, and Isumi is putting a hand of Le Ping's shoulder as Yang Hai, who is the Chinese team's mentor, leans over to the proctor and whispers something.

The proctor is bright red. "My mistake. Winner, _Le Ping_ , China."


	4. At the Morishita Study Group

He's a little skeptical when Shindou-jyuudan invites him to study group, but Isumi has a tutoring session to go to and Le Ping is _bored_. Besides, it's a chance to play, and even if Shindou-jyuudan was an ass, he was still strong, and Yang Hai had taught him to never refuse a game with someone stronger than him. 

So, he agrees, and Shindou-jyuudan is grinning, which gives him pause, but he decides to ignore it. Shindou-jyuudan is at least calling him _Le Ping_ and not _mini-Waya_ now. 

The Morishita residence is nice and clean and there's a large room with two gobans in it. There aren't many people there, so Le Ping figures they've gotten there early. Shindou-jyuudan tells him to take a seat and disappears. 

Le Ping is looking at a game that barely appears to have progressed into chuuban when someone touches his should. He looks behind him and a man he has _never seen before_ is smiling at him.

"Hey Waya," the man says, "I thought you weren't coming tonight?"

Before Le Ping can say anything, Shindou-jyuudan enters the room and starts laughing hysterically. "That's not Waya, Saeki-san," Shindou-jyuudan says between gasps, "that's Le Ping."

Much to Le Ping's annoyance, this happens _every time_ someone walks in.


	5. At the Ki'in

When Isumi leaves for his oteai match, Le Ping decides to do something drastic. He spends an hour on the internet looking for _it_. When he finally finds it, he leaves.

It takes forty-five minutes, and he feels different, but not in a bad way. He smiles, thanks the man, and takes off.

*

The Ki-in is easy to find, and Le Ping stays downstairs, looking at the fans and other go paraphernalia until he sees Isumi exit off the elevator. Le Ping smiles when Isumi catches sight of him.

"Waya," Isumi says, "what did you do to your _hair_?"

Le Ping kicks Isumi in the shin and runs off.


	6. At Isumi's (Part II)

It's late, and he's missed the last train. Isumi-san offers to let him stay the night, so Yoshitaka shrugs and says okay. Isumi-san has a spare futon, which he is glad for because, Isumi-san or no, his couch sucks.

So he takes his shower and pops open one of the spare toothbrushes to brush his teeth, and by the time he crawls into the futon, Isumi-san is already passed out. Yoshitaka rolls his eyes and turns off the light.

He's just about asleep when Isumi-san rolls into _his_ futon, wraps his arms around Yoshitaka's waist, and and _looks_ at him. Yoshitaka is about to say something, or push him away, or _something_ , when Isumi-san frowns.

"Your hair grew out quickly, Le Ping." And then Isumi-san is asleep again.


End file.
